The LEGENDS of Hiccup's children
by Ferelga
Summary: A story of pain and misery and of the three dragons from the gods and the children of Hiccup who ride them
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of Hiccups children a story of change, hope, pain, love and despair. The children of Hiccup will fight bravely but the future Is set just like the past only the present matters now two will die one will live but which two am I talking about of Hiccup's children or the dragon's from god only time will tell.  
_

* * *

Prologue: A Tale Begins, or is it a Story Only the Teller will Know?

This story begins with the departure of their last son on the Night Fury Dusk by this time she was a fully grown Night Fury she was deadlier than Toothless but she had weaker scales than him more flexible witch was made into a amour for Hiccup's last son. So scaled in black from head to toe he left the island he knew so well like his father hoping to find his lost sister and brother both, as he left the village his father cried out "be safe Salron."  
Salron, the last child of Hiccup. But the first to have an adventure such as this.

Salron left crying his tears blowing away in the wind his adventure was about to was only 14; he didn't know what was out there. Like Hiccup he was thrown into a world which he did not know with only a dragon and his wits around him.

This was the start of one adventure that would be passed down from generation to generation how one small boy first changed the area around him and how his son changed not only the people around him but the world, and only thirty seconds of insane courage with him to pass through this world we know.

* * *

Notes: I know this is short but it was only to get this going I will be posting longer chapters soon also please read my other story related to this 'the beginning or the end.'


	2. Chapter 2

Me:The second chapter of the LEGENDS of Hiccup's children

Salron: that name is so stupid couldn't you made it any better like the "LEGEND" of Salron and Dusk?

Me: no that's the name I started with so it stays and what kind of a name is the "LEGEND" of Salron and Dusk? It's not all about you two.

Dusk: but you started off and said that we would change the world.

Me:...Who told you that?

(Dusk and Salron both point to a silver dragon)

Silver dragon: what? you wrote it.

Me: where the hell did you come from I said for you to stay with Faren.

Faren: but it got boring being alone with her(walks in eating MY noodles)

Me: (jaw drops)...ok (turns back to audience) please enjoy the very pleasant and very fast story of. (Walks off stage then comes back starting a chainsaw) of me killing the character of my own story, oh yes one last thing all names and main characters belong to me but how to train your dragon belongs to...who ever owns it now onwards let the killing begin (noddles hit floor)... Where did they all go.:(

Chapter 1: The world against you.

"Well Dusk it's just you and me now I wonder whats out there to greet us." Salron said as he laid on her back "lets just hope the god take favour on us." They flew through the sky heading east above the clouds it was peaceful the wind was in their favour heading east with them soon Salron let go of the harness and turned around to look up into the sky

"Dusk? Do you remember the first time we flew together?" Dusk looked back a little trying to eye him and the nodded before looking forward again.  
"It was a lot like this wasn't it not a care in the world and just you me and the wind." Salron sighed before nodding off his harness keeping him in the saddle though so Dusk thought nothing of it,

Hours passed before Salron woke up and sat on the saddle properly before saying  
"Lets go down and see if there is any land near hear so we can settle down for the night."  
Dusk nodded before she slowly descended below the clouds as soon as they broke through they wished they hadn't a storm had been brewing right underneath them and they flew right into it the wind blew Dusk around like a rag doll.

"DUSK GO UP IF YOU CAN" Salron screamed the wind blew his voice away so Dusk barely heard him but she did try to go up but the wind kept pushing her down after a few attempts she knew it was helpless. She was already tired so she tried to go down but it was getting dark so she knew unless she could see land now which she couldn't they had to endure it till they could one get a above the clouds or land.

Against the winds for only a hour did they last before Dusk fainted from exhaustion and Salron was already out from the cold they fell down and down and something screamed from right below them,  
"INCOMING FROM ABOVE WATCH OUT, CAPTAIN!"

? Pov  
"So these are the two that fell on Greg rest his poor soul" i said looking at the black dragon and boy that crushed Greg.  
"Yes captain these two crushed him he didn't even get a chance to move before they hit him at least it was painless." My first mate beside me said I turned to him.  
"Do you think that this boy is related to that girl?" I thought back to all those years ago when we lost Fred the same way.  
"Now that you say that captain he dose have a dragon very similar to hers." He looked at me and I looked back to them before saying  
"Set a course for home they will be waking soon catch as many fish you can on the way back for the first half of the trip after that we will need to get home as fast as possible that storm is only the forefront, Timat says their is a really big storm coming one that will be talked about for century's." my first mate gave me a worrying look.  
"You trust her way to much captain."  
"Has she even been wrong?" my first mate stopped talking and looked down "get the ship moving before I do it myself!"  
"YES CAPTAIN!" He yelled and ran out of the room and started to shout orders.  
I watch for a few more minutes before the child started to wake I looked at me calmly and I said "welcome boy to the new dragon carrier M.H.O.D Moblie Home Of Dragon."

Salron's pov  
I woke up 'I am dead and this is Valhalla I though it would have more gold and who is that man.'  
"welcome boy to the new dragon carrier M.H.O.D Moblie Home Of Dragon." The strange man said happily.  
"I am dead so who the hell are you Thor?" I said still a little groggy he started to laugh  
"Yep you definitely related to her I am guessing your her younger brother she said the same thing." He said quiet happily a bit to happily.  
"So I am dead right?" I was worried now.  
"No child your not dead well yet but you might be If you try keep asking that question." He was not amused anymore

I moved back from him in fear before I saw Dusk and grabbed her head protectingly thinking he wouldn't kill me trying to kill the dragon he started to laugh again.  
"You didn't hear me did you your safe child and so if you dragon your on the 'mobile home of dragon', rest while you get the chance foods over there" he pointed to a plate with a big pile of cod and a large piece of mutton "but I must ask what is your name before I leave child for you my call me captain or Faren."

"My name my name is Salron." His eyes went wide  
"Wait Salron horrendous haddock?"  
"Yes?" I was worried he opened the door before screaming

"Oy miss I don't give a fuck get your lazy ass in hear you will want to meet this child." He looked back to me and said "good luck convincing her you are who you say you are and for your own sake I hope your not lying."  
He left and a young woman at the age of around 20 walked in, she had blue eyes blond hair and a battle axe on her back and a few other weapons on her, The most imposing was the claymore she swung with ease and pointed at me,  
"What's your fathers full name and what is the name of his dragon." I was still In shock so I didn't answer straight away "ANSWER ME!" She screamed  
I reacted out of shock "Hiccup horrendous haddock the third, Toothless!" I shouted I was about to jump out of my skin the girl just stood their I could see she eyes any more,

"SALRON" she cryied as her claymore hit the ground and she had her arms around me in seconds, after she was crying. It wasn't until I saw her face fully I knew who it was even though I was young I could never forget her face  
"Eiko?!"

Who is Eiko and who really is Faren well he's mince meat If I get my hands on him within the next two hours but then again I can't kill him yet he still needs to get it on with.

My mouth was covered by a blacked gloved hand and a tall man walked out of the shadows

Tall man: I am sorry to say that is all for today as for what he was about to say forget it.

I ripped his hand off my face,

Greg your dead so what are you doing ...hear ... O_O ... EVERYONE RUN FOR THE HILLS THE DEAD HAVE RISEN.  
Greg just began to laugh his head off literally.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hay all welcome back to the Legends of Hiccups children I hope you R enjoying the story so far.  
Faren: no I am not. (He walks in with his arm behind his back and Echo holding him there.  
Eiko: finally got him where should I put him?

Me: brilliant put him on the stretcher the one the pulls his limbs apart not the going to hospital one yet.  
(Eiko put's him the stretcher his arms and legs get locked into place)  
Faren: what are you doing?

Me: Well we killed Gerg off after we got over the shock of him being a zombie, now it's your turn.

Faren: but you need me for the story.  
Me: not really you were mainly a rambling of my mind so off with your head as the queen of diamonds would say

(Eiko walks up and whispers something in my ear)  
Me:wait, what, I forgot all about that hmmm could bring in bob.

Bob: you called (a man covered in armour and crammed full of weapons a blade in his hand covered in black blood and a energy cannon on his back still smoking.)  
O_O  
Me: what the hell have you been doing since I last needed you?  
Bob: well had a child, started a war between the Draconians on Omega and Taverna.  
Started killing the drowned recently and oh yes killing a heck of alot of zombies in the Resident worlds.  
Me: O_O WHAT THE HELL WHO THE HELL DID YOU HAVE A CHILD WITH AND HOW YOUR A FULL CYBORG!  
Bob: Secrets are a beautiful thing, also just to tell you some of the drowned are in the base.

Me:...you opened the base? Who the hell gave you the codes.  
(He points to a dark red dragon entering.)  
Bob:I hope you remember him I hate to kill him.  
(My jaw drops.)  
Me: ...while I deal with this you guys can read T.L.O.H.C... This dragon has a hell of a lot explaining to do, also I don't own HTTYD but I do own the charters and the silver dragon.

(Side note  
"Means someone's speaking"  
'If its in a dragon means there saying it through telepathy.)  
Please tell if it makes no sense

_THIS IS A BIG FAT UGLY LINE DONT DISS IT._

Chapter 2: The Mobile Home Of Dragons.

Dusk POV  
I woke up to see Salron being attacked it looked like he was being crushed between some mans arms, I acted as soon as I realised what I was looking at. I got up quickly and went to slash at the mans head. Only to stop at the last second that smell was of Rapture.  
'How dose she smell of rapture?' I said.  
"Because I am his rider." Eiko said as she looked around at me I realised then it was Eiko.  
I jumped back and growled  
'how the hell do you understands me.'

"I don't but rapture dose and he is translating for me."  
Salron sat there with wide eyes it sounded like his sister was having a one sided conversation, but it looked like she was communicating with me.  
'Explain now or you and Rapture, even though he is my brother will die no human should understand our language or even comprehend it.'  
She was laughing at me now

"You will understand soon Dusk," she smiled. "I think though we should wait for that side." She got up and moved away from Salron he was out of it fainted from realising that his sister was talking to me and understood me.  
Eiko had opened the door and looked at me "You coming?" She asked. "While he's out at least I can show you what he cannot know about...Yet." She walked out and the door shut after her on their own.

'What am I to do she had weapons on her back, Eiko what happened to the nice child I knew.' I walked out and my jaw dropped 'nothing this big could float'. I was looking at a ship on the sea with at least a few dozens smaller ships sailing around but the ship I was on was utterly massive you could fit two red deaths on it and still have enough room to fit at least a family of Vikings with their dragons.  
I look out and there stood Eiko looking at me and when my eyes met her's she said "welcome to the M.H.O.D," her voice was proud like she created it "better known as the Moblie Home Of Dragons."  
If it was possible my jaw would have gone through the ship I just stood there my jaw hanging open I couldn't even think.

"Dusk? You ok?" Eiko was moving closer to me worried.

I just shook my head and then nodded. "Good follow me I have something to show you, but you must never tell Salron," she was dead serious her tone was like Toothless stern but soothing. "Follow me."

She walked all the way to the back of the ship and she pulled a leaver which made the top of the boat move down I got startled at first but then I relaxed 'if she was going to harm me she would have done already'

I was startled yet again by a few giggles from Eiko after which she looked at me and shook her head before she pulled the leaver back to the position It was before and moved off, we went through the ship the path was only just big enough for me to fit definitely not made for dragon to move through, she stopped at the door at the end

"Only two other dragons has seen this room for what is in it for if all dragons knew this well then this ship would be destroyed." She opened the room and for the second time my jaw dropped.  
In side was something I never thought was real something that should be just a fairy tail but hear it was the thing of legends the dragon's vail.

"Dusk it is the real thing we have tested it which is why I can talk to rapture like Faren can understand his dragon," I saw a tear fall out of her eye. "But there is a price if you use this like everything if you use this then you will loose your chance to have a normal life you will see why if you close your eyes for ten heartbeats."  
I did so after a few seconds what could be this curse she talks about once I had finished I saw what she was talking about, but was it really a curse.  
"DUSK ARE YOU DOWN HEAR!" We both cursed, Salron got down here.

Salron POV

"How long was I out for?" I said groggily before looking up and jumping back in fright in front of me was a head of a silver dragon it's head filled the whole double door entrance it's were bright blue, it was smiling like it was about to eat me I screamed.  
"Get your ugly mug out of there Blue," Faren said on the other side. "You don't want to scare the new member even of he is only going to be here for awhile."  
The silver dragon known as Blue, removed his head from the door, I was still in the corner trying to slow my heart

"FAREN WHAT THE HELL IS BLUE DOING ON THE MMMMFFFFF" the voice was muffled I started to breath normally after a minute or two I got up and moved out side I saw Faren standing next to a girl with a Deadly Nader on her shoulder, they were both looking at me. I stopped paying attention to them as I noticed the size of the ship I was on.  
I looked back at them quiet soon after doing a circle

"HOW THE HELL IS THIS BOAT FLOATING!" I ran up to them screaming when I reached them I talked in my normal voice. "How it's too big it should be sinking, and were is Dusk and who the hell is standing next to you and what species was that silver dragon."  
I took a quick breath to continue asking questions but the girl put her fingers on my lips.  
She looked to Faren, "you told me he is my age." Her voice was like music to me I shook my head as soon as I thought that 'what the hell am I thinking.'

"Grace he is your age but remember he is Hiccup's son so he hasn't been put through the system just like Eiko hadn't been when we first met her." Faren was trying to calm grace down this was not a conversation I would be able to follow so I moved away quietly.

I walk across the ship heading to the back I got to the edge well so I though but when I looked Down i saw another platform "I wonder if Dusk is down there," I turned to go back and ask Faren, but that silver dragon was right behind me and he picked me up with his jaws and jumped down to the platform, I scream as he fell. Once he reached the bottom he put me down and pointed to a hallway."DUSK ARE YOU DOWN HERE!"

? POV  
"Faren are you sure he is the one" I asked he was standing in my door way bowing to me,

"Yes I am sure he is the one Blue reacted to him I had to get Blackbolt to move that dragon from the cabin on deck."

"He was that interested in him?" Faren nodded. "hmmm. Ok you have permission to give him details of what he is being asked to do and make sure to show him the curse."  
Faren nodded and left shutting the door as he did.

"So this child is the one to be Blue's partner but what should we do with Dusk she is rapture sister," I thought for a moment longer before pulling a a tube out from behind my back and said into it "recall all dragons and set sail at full pace for the Main HQ and send Zip ahead to destroy any of the monsters before they come into view of us."

I siren sounded and dragons started flock back and land on the deck and the smaller ships came closer to the giant one. Then the deck opened on a gold ship that was in front of all other ships and a dragon that was black with a dark red strip bolted out before flying ahead it moved closer to the sea, and water was flung either side of the dragon as it seamed to make a trench before it submerged into the water.

"Lets just hope we don't get a class R any time soon one of them would be trouble some."

Me: so I wonder who this two new people are and why was Faren bowing to him what is this curse they speak about these questions will be answered in the next chapter maybe.

Faren: (enters with a energy blade in his hand.) oy you would want to get out hear their multiplying.  
Me: why is my life never normal since I met you all.

Blue:(enters standing on two legs and is anthro covered in blood.) "because then you wouldn't have so much time to be remembering your past.  
Me: true and next time don't give the viewers hints about things Blue it spoils the story anyway later (grabs the sword off Faren) don't use my swords... Great you blunted it.

Faren: but its a energy sword it can't.  
Me: shut up.  
Red dragon: but he is Right you can't blunt it.  
Me: you can die in a hole.


	4. Chapter 4

(If you like Justin Bieber turn back now I will be putting shit at the end that will be a bit harsh for many Justin Bieber fans for I hate him incredibly so if you want to know why just pm me.)

me: welcome back to the Legends of Hiccup's Children.  
Faren: CHANGE THE NAME!  
(I look back behind stage and nod a few screams are herd of pain.)  
Me: ok as I was saying welcome back I left you all last time due to a certain red dragon being a idiot he was giving the code to my home away to a crazy man with a lot of fire power.  
Red dragon: no I didn't I...(I glare at him and he shuts up and slinks away.)  
Me: but moving on this story is a fan fiction of how to train your dragon and I do not own it in any way shape or form but i do on the silver dragons blue and the red dragon and All other character's excluding rapture and Dusk and the other one what ever that beasts name is.  
Blue: you created it so you should know its.  
(I jump and slam Blues head into the ground and the sit cross legged on his head)  
Me: now on with the story unless you have anything important.  
(Eiko walks in a little scared)  
Eiko: Faren has escaped.  
(My eyes glint)  
Me: then you will take his place.

Chapter 3: Is This The End?

Salron ran down the corridor. He was certain this is were Dusk went.

Eiko and Dusk didn't get time to react fast enough to close the door and hide the curse so Salron saw Eiko and her curse.  
"Odin's Ghost!" Salron was in shock nearly and started to hyperventilate. "What happened to Eiko?"  
Eiko stood with a pair of wings and claws on her hands, she wasn't wearing any cloths but the scales covered her privets and the rest of her skin, she also had a tail, it had nothing on the end it was just a pointed end. Her scales were black but not like a Night Fury's that were shiny, her scales seamed to absorb the light.

"So Silven has already done what Blue should have done," Faren spoke right behind Salron make him jump. Faren looks to Eiko. "the commander has given permission to show him and explain."  
Eiko slowly noded before shaking and her scales disappeared and her cloths seamed to form before she really showed her body but the scales left really nothing to the imagination.

Faren moved in between Dusk and Eiko "Salron the hidden and most valued thing to dragon is their language this device made before the age man links dragons to humans but only a few types of dragons that can be bonded with but you are special," Faren looked to Eiko she was crying but she looked to him before nodding. "You are special because you will not be bonding with not one dragon but two making you a higher hybrid than us."

Salron looked at Faren like a mad man "so your telling me my sister is part dragon because she is connected to rapture and that I will be more than just some scales and claws and wings." Salron was nearly in hysterics, "But connected to two dragons that will make me what"

"It will make you the second most power full dragon flyer in the world." Faren sounded serious

"Who is the most powerful." Salron was questioning

"The man who is your great grandfather" a man old with a big beard he looked like Salron's grandfather If of wasn't for his tattered black wings and a black smoke that seamed to follow beneath him it would have been.

"You are not my great grandfather he is dead killed by a try to get to Hellhiems gates years before my time he did not become a dragon hybrid." Salron turned to leave.

Eiko spoke then with a hitch in her voice,"Salron he is I took me a while as well but he is who he says he is, he is our great grandfather he knew of our grandfathers weakness."  
Salron stopped mid step and slowly looked back, only just seeing his great grandfather touch him his vision went black as soon as they touched.

Eiko looked to dusk as Faren picked up Salron "that is the true curse of this once this happens after a certain time the dragon form it become permanent form and any abilities of the dragon you bonded become amplified thousand fold, great grand father had the sad dragon to bond with, a Lich Dragon."

Salron eye's went wide "what's a Lich."  
Salron lost his balance as the ship rocked heavily

"Commander a R class dragon is heading straight for us." A voice said from a tube coming out of the wall.  
Faren ran to it and yelled as loud as he could "get everyone in the air now we need to get out of hear," Faren turned to us. "We must all leave before it fires if."  
The same voice again spoke out he sounded like he had given up hope, "Commander it's to late we are hit."  
A blast of fire slammed into the ship and passed right through it down the center setting everything alight all that Eiko saw was Faren, Salron, Dusk and the her great grandfather be hit by the flames she screamed but no one was there to listen to it everyone else was dead...  
Out side a dragon was rising out of the ocean many dragons were pealing off its skin and attacking the smaller vessels in its jaw was was a head of a black dragon...  
The ships all began to burn and high above it all a blood red dragon flew above them on him was a man with staff on his back he was laughing a laugh that would send the hairs on your neck into space and the only thing on your mind would be

'when is he going to kill me...'

Is this the end but it only really began or will I just end it now?  
Bob: well you did just kill off Faren and Salron the two main characters.  
Me: shut up Bob your no better... When was the weapon locker put there.  
(Bob pulls open my cupboard and pulls the rack and a kilometre of weapons flow out my jaw hits the ground.)  
Bob: been hear for years never knew it was there?  
Red dragon: hay you sure you want me to eat Eiko she seams fatty.  
Me: great now I have a dragon who is concerned about his weight whats next a crazy psy...  
(A man enters with a strange weapon in his back and a staff in his hand)  
The man: you called.  
Me: (shiver) now all we need is the clown from madness...  
Clown: YOU DONT KILL THE CLOWN THE CLOWN KILLS YOU...  
Me: great now all we ... I should just shut up before I get I don't know someone like Justin Bieber  
(JB walks in everyone in the room draws mini-guns and begin firing blowing him away to a pile of pulp on the ground.)  
Me:well that felt good  
(Everyone nods in agree meant.)


End file.
